Can't Fight This Feeling
by ferryboatdempsey
Summary: Derek Shepherd instantly feels a strong attraction towards his new fellow. Will he be able to fight his feelings? Merder
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first attempt at fanfiction! Please do not hesitate to give me critique, or**

Chapter 1: Awkward Introduction

Derek Shepherd was horny. Not just the little tingle of desire but full on horny. He's been walking around with a hard on all day tucked up into the waistband of his boxers. His thoughts are interrupted by the shrill beeping of his pager. He groans softly to himself sometimes he truly hates his job.

Derek makes his way to the chiefs office and knocks softly on the door when hears a muffled "come in" from the other side. Derek steps into the office

"Richard this better be good i am having a horrible-"

Derek stops as he lays his eyes on what could only be described as the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, and quickly gets lost in her beautiful blue eyes. Although he quickly comes back into reality and out of his trance by a sharp twitch of his penis. His face turns beet red and he coughs quickly to cover up the fact he practically drooled all over this mysterious woman.

XXXXXXXXX

Meredith Grey is starting a new chapter

of her life, having her mother recently die in boston she decided she need to get away from everything to start fresh. Meredith was excited to make the life changing decision to move across the country to accept a job with her mother's former friend Richard Webber. So that's how she got where she is now, in the chiefs office at Seattle Grace Hospital. Her train of thought is interrupted by knocking at the door, the door opens to revel the one of the most handsome and sexiest men she's ever seen and she has seen a lot, she's so focused on his face she has completely tuned out what he was saying. As she is studying his face, she notices his gaze focusing on her and only her, Meredith can't help but feel self conscious seeing as this stranger is staring at her as if he was going to eat her. As his face flushed furiously and coughs, Meredith can't help but giggle at his embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXX

Oh god. How could i giggle be so sexual. He had to leave now because if he didn't he was sure he'd be coming all over the whole office in no time.

Richard breaks the silence.

"Well, Meredith this is Derek Shepherd our head of Neurosurgery, Derek this is Meredith Grey she is going to be your fellow, I have the outmost confidence you will be just as impressed with your work as I have been"

Meredith squeaks out "Dr. Shepherd, it's a pleasure to meet you I am very excited and eager to be working under you"

Under me? Under me? This isn't good, little Derek is starting to ooze pre cum and a lot of it.

"Me- Me too very uh very... excited um...to be working over you I-I mean with you" he sputtered out and before he could say anything stupider that would get him charged with sexual harassment. He held his hand out for to greet her and the second their hands touch electricity coursed though his veins his eyes widened in response and by her flustered demeanor he could tell she felt the spark too. He quickly excused himself and rushed out the door, walking with purpose to his office.

XXXXXXXX

Meredith looks around the office awkwardly after his abrupt exit from the office but is the first to breaks the silence.

"So...he seems nice, a little odd but nice" she says awkwardly

"I don't know what's up with him he was acting very strange I assure you he's not usually like that. Would you still be comfortable if i paged Derek a little later to give you tour of the hospital and show you to your office, you two should talk and get to know each other. Pretty soon you and him will be glued at the hip"

"Okay that's sounds nice-" Meredith's eyes widened at what she said. She stuttered "I mean the talking to him not the glued at the hip thing"

Richard just chuckled "You know what, I changed my mind why don't you just go to his office now and if he's not there you can wait for him there"

Meredith nodded as the chief gave her the instructions to get to Dr. Shepherd's office.

XXXXXXXX

Derek quickly entered his office and sat down on the couch. He had to get his painfully throbbing erection out of his waistband there was a growing wet spot on his scrub top from pre cum. Derek gingerly reached towards his penis, the small amount of touching it took to move it caused moans and groans to escape his mouth. He knew he didn't have time to masturbate so he reluctantly put it back into his underwear only to have a proud tent be pitched in his pants. Derek shifted trying to get more comfortable, which only caused the sensitive head of his dick to rub the soft fabric of his underwear, exciting him more. He decided it would be best for him to just sit still and relax and hope it went down. Derek laid his bead back against the couch he kept trying to think about his upcoming surgery yet his mind still wandered back to Meredith Grey the woman who would be his subordinate and made his penis throb painfully. He wanted to know her, hell he wanted to date her. But that wasn't allowed. Could he fight the strong attraction he felt for the beautiful blonde he met earlier today? Derek was pulled from his thought by the door opening, Derek tried to make an effort to get the intruder to close the door but it was too late a very red and embarrassed Meredith Grey started at him or not him he saw the way her wide eyes were cast towards his crotch as the tent in his pants kept jerking up in attempt for release.

Meredith broke the silence by saying

"Um you know what i'm just going to come back later... let you have a little uh personal time just to yourself"

And just like that she was gone as quickly as she came. Holy fuck did that really happen oh my god I can't work with her that was by far the most embarrassing thing to happen to me since I just started puberty. Derek sunk back into the couch staring at his huge boner which seemed as if it was never going to go down at this rate and thought to him self what the fuck am i going to do?

 **So tell me what you think, I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Sorry this was a little short I'm still trying to find my writing style :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Look Who's Coming Over

Mark Sloan was having a relaxing evening with his girlfriend of one year, Lexie Grey. Things were going amazing, Mark sat with his arm around Lexie and the couch while he intently listened to her telling him about her sister who had just moved to seattle and was coming over later for dinner. Mark heard the rattling of keys in the door and the door opened to reveal Derek, his best friend, brother, and roommate.

Mark called to Derek from the couch "Hey buddy, how was your day?"

Derek shot him a look that said 'shut the fuck up'

Mark grinned at the expression on his best friends face that was so serious Mark had to laugh "Oh c'mon Derek stop acting like a moody teenage girl".

Derek spat back"I'm not a teenage girl, asshole".

"Oh Dereka it's okay, I'm sure you you'll get a date for the prom" Mark said in a teasing tone.

Derek then stormed down with his middle finger pointed behind him at Mark down the hall into his room and slamming the door. Mark looked at Lexie "Well someone's mood"

Lexie looked concerned "Mark talk to him, I don't want him in this bad of a mood when my sister gets here for dinner, she's going to be here soon."

"Alright Lex, I'll go check on him"

Mark walked down the hall to Derek's room and softly knocked on the door.

"Hey buddy, you okay in there?" Mark yelled through the door

Derek yells back "Mark go away i'm taking a shower"

Mark tries to respond but he is interrupting by the noise of the shower turning on.

XXXXXX

Meredith cannot contain her excitement for seeing her sister for the first time in 6 months. She arrives at the apartment Lexie texted her earlier that day and eagerly knocks on the door. All of a sudden the door swings open.

"Meredith!" Lexie sequels and pulls Meredith into a hug.

Meredith laughs "Good to see you too Lex, I missed you a lot"

Lexie sighs "Me too Mer"

Meredith and Lexie continue hugging until Meredith breaks the comfortable silence "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh right sorry of course of course"

Lexie steps aside to let Meredith into the apartment. A large man probably around 6'1 comes into view, he steps over to greet her.

"Ah you must be Meredith, I'm Mark Sloan. Lexie's boyfriend it's a pleasure to meet you, i've heard so much about you from Lexie"

"Nice too meet you too Mark, I have also heard so much about you from Lexie"

Meredith looks around the apartment "So is it just you two who live here?"

"Actually, my best friend also lives here, we grew up together so he's practically my-"

As if on cue the mysterious best friend comes into the living room

Oh. My. God. Derek fucking Shepherd her new boss who clearly has some issues with erections in the work place is standing in front of her shirtless, in a pair of grey sweatpants and wet hair. Fuck he looked good. Meredith couldn't help but focus on his abdomen, from his pecks to the line of black hair that started at his navel and traveled down into the waistband

of his Bowdoin Hockey sweatpants.

"Hi-Hey... um hi" Derek sputtered out, while his cheeks turned bright red as he blushed

XXXXXX

Derek felt much better and more relaxed after a long day of work. He was still greatly upset over the events that transpired him and his new fellow. Derek pulled out his Bowdoin Hockey sweatpants and pulled them on over his black boxer briefs in case he got another hard on when he was getting food, it would be more concealed. Derek had decided not to throw on a shirt, when Lexie and Mark first started dating Mark would freak the fuck out every damn time I did not wear a shirt, but Lexie assured him that it was fine and I shouldn't have too wear a shirt all the time seeing as I live here too. I step out into the hallway and hear Mark's voice, I reach the living room where I see one and only Meredith Grey. I blush as I see her eyes shift throughout my body. To break the deadly silence Derek timidly says "Hi-Hey... um hi"

Mark and Lexie look between us before they excuse themselves to the kitchen. I look Meredith up and down and feel all of my blood rushing to my groin. Fuck.

She is still staring at me completely silent probably too shocked to say anything. All of a sudden I blurt out "I'm not a pervert!"

Meredith seems quite taken aback by Derek's statement, but Derek just continued on babbling "I'm not some horn dog that's going to harass you or something I swear, men get erections- it's natural.. also I was alone in my office so if anything this whole awkward situation is your fault"

"My fault? My fault? Who sits in their office with the door unlocked watching their penis! And in my defense I knocked, you made no protest or anything you just sat there silent with a this stupid look on your face which I can't decide if it was lust, embarrassment, surprise."

"Dr. Grey, if you can't get over this ordeal then I suggest you start looking for a new fellowship at another hospital" Derek said sternly.

Derek could feel Meredith's eyes burning a hole in him.

XXXXXX

How could someone look so sexy while being angry. It had never turned her on before but Derek? Derek made her feel things she didn't even know existed. All of a sudden Meredith leaned in and kissed Derek, soft and gentle at first she moved her hand and placed it on his bare chest, Derek pushed his tongue into her mouth asking for entry and deepened this kiss. He tasted amazing, something that just seemed to fit him so well. Meredith pulled away licking her lips, she looked up into his deep bright blue eyes and whispered "Bye Derek, see you tomorrow" and then she went out the door.

XXXXXX

Derek walked into the kitchen to tell Mark and Lexie that Meredith went home to set up, then he went into his room.

As soon as Derek got into his room he opened his laptop up and grabbed lube from his nightstand. Derek found a video and let out all of his pent up sexual frustration of the day. Growling as he came into a Kleenex.

XXXX

This is by far the most awkward dinner Mark had ever had with Lexie. They could head Derek moaning and groaning until it suddenly stopped. Lexie cleared her throat.

"I- Um think he's done now" Lexie said turning red.

"Derek hasn't had sex in almost 5 years i'm surprised this is the first i've noticed this... I'm going to go talk to him, I think he might still be upset about Addison"

Lexie nodded as Mark left the table.

Mark knocked on Derek's door and was met with a muffled "give me a minute"

Derek opened the door with his face red and sweaty, and was clearly still panting. Mark decided serious talk could wait and for now he was just going to tease his brother.

"So Shep, what's got you all sweaty"

Derek sputtered "I was uh doing.. Push-ups! I was doing Push-ups." Derek nodded to emphasize his point. Mark looked past him into his room and noticed certain objects on his bed.

"Oh, I see you were doing push-ups with lube and your laptop" Mark winked

Derek turned beat red before groaning "oh god" and closing his door in Marks face.


End file.
